It Comes Naturally
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Alex hasn't gotten around to telling the others about her relationship. Kara and Winn take it on themselves to help her. Who new Alex had game all her own? (Featuring Jealous!Alex)


Hey all! You people are so sweet! I hope this one meets your expectations (I know it's a bit short).

I'm over on tumblr as adlerre is you ever want to chat or rant about sanvers...I seriously need to bug people about them, none of my friends watch the show. Rude, I know.

* * *

"….could be like that!"

Silence follows the excited yelp from Kara. Her eyebrows pull together in exasperation as the aim of her sentence looks unfazed as her phone takes her attention.

"Alex!" Winn says loudly, nudging Alex's arm carefully, beer in hand

"Hm…Sorry." Head shake. Smile tamped. "What?"

Kara shoots her a look as Alex glances back toward her phone's screen.

"I'm listening, I'm listening!" Alex says, finishing her text before setting the phone down and waving her hands in surrender

The mischievous smile she receives from her sister, has her slyly glancing back at the door for Maggie.

"You said Maggie's ex works here, right?"

"Yeah, Darla." Alex nods her nearly empty beer toward the far wall where the woman stood. Tipping the drink back, she attempts to veer her mind away from the uneasy jealousy bubbling in her stomach. "Why do you ask?" She grinds out, putting effort into focusing on the date Maggie and her had had the night before rather than the dates she may have shared with the other woman.

"And Maggie comes here too."

At Alex's get-to-the-point-look, Kara continues.

"We can assume there are a lot of gay ladies here, then. Or at least more than at a regular bar."

"And?"

"Alex! You've been out for two months, you've got to get out there." Kara stresses, pleading in her tone

"Yeah, strut your stuff!"

Twin glares meet his cheerful eyes.

"I'm just saying…"

"We get it, Winn." Kara placates placing a comforting hand on his arm resting on the table. "We –Winn and I- just think you would be happier. You deserve to be happy, Alex."

 _If only Kara knew how happy she was…_

 _What good is it being a secret agent when you can't even tamp down the smile caused by your girlfriend?_

 _Don't think the word!_

 _Crap._

"I'm perfectly happy, Kara. I promise." Alex replies on a cough, using her hand to cover her mouth

"We should at least get you prepared."

"Prepared?"

A pitying sigh. A sideways glance. Two shaking heads.

"You need to learn to flirt." Winn deadpans, smirk creeping up his face as Alex splits her glare between the two

"I know how to flirt." A blush decorated whisper.  
"It's bound to be a little different in the Sapphic world."

"Even if it were different. I don't think I want to be taking any flirting advice from either of you." She replies, signature smirk in place

"I'm just-"

"Hey, all." Maggie's greeting wafts over the table as she stands a little too close to Alex to be just friendly. The smell of Alex's own shampoo clinging to Maggie's locks has her smothering yet another love-sick smile.

"Hey, Maggie!" Winn and Kara greet in tandem as Alex finds herself lost in Maggie's eyes

 _Crap._

"Sorry I'm late. What're we talking about?" She asks, grabbing the chair to Alex's right and across from excited looking Kara and Winn.

"You don't want to know." Alex replies softly, going to take another swig of her beer only to be reminded of its barren state

Maggie's eyes light up with a teasing flare, Alex's stomach soaring at the sight.

 _Crap._

"What do I not want to know?"

 _Double crap._

"We want to teach Alex to flirt."

Maggie's laugh is the sweetest sound, but not what Alex is expecting.

"You two are going to teach her?" Maggie questions, sliding her hand discretely onto Alex's thigh under the table. "I've got to hear this."

"We're not that bad." Kara huffs

"I dated that girl a few months ago-"

"Who then went crazy."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Kara!"

"Sorry."

"I dated her –before she went crazy- and I think I'm getting somewhere with the barista at that café."

"Yeah! And I dated- well- it's complicated. But it counts!"

Maggie raises her hands in teasing surrender, Alex missing her touch instantly.

"I stand corrected." A smirk. "I want to hear all about this, let me go grab another round."

"See! Maggie's on board." Kara's words shake Alex from her less than innocent watch of Maggie's retreat

As difficult as it is, Alex pulls her gaze back to the duo at the table. Settling further in her seat as she readies herself for their lesson, she makes mental note to bring this up when she finally tells them of her relationship. Of her girlfriend.

 _Her girlfriend._

 _Stop smiling!_

 _Crap._

"You've got to be smooth." Winn starts, drawing a line with his hand through the air

"Smooth?"

"Yeah, like start out friendly-"

"A compliment!"

"Compliments are good!" Winn agrees as Kara finally calms her nodding head, "Then you move a little- well-" His gaze shoots to Kara as he stumbles over his words

"You, um, you…" Kara trails off, mind uncertain. Scaling her eyes around the room quickly she sits up straight in her seat. "Like that." She nods less than subtly to the bar

Rolling her eyes, Alex follows her nod ready to catch a glimpse at Maggie rather than whatever couple her sister was directing her to.

Only Maggie is part of the duo.

Alex's eyes narrow, as the woman next to Maggie leans closer. Maggie seems to slide to the right a bit, the woman following at the slightly crowded bar.

"Like what?" Winn asks as he clumsily follows Kara's line of site, "Oh man, yeah that girl with Maggie. Ten bucks she buys us all a round."

Alex keeps her gaze steady on her girlfriend and the woman. Her jealousy misinterpreted by Kara and Winn as interest has them playing announcers for the moment coated in jealousy within Alex's brain.

"See the slight lean in."

"And the gesture to the bar, that was totally a drink offer."

"Oh! And the shift closer."

"So smooth." The duo begin speaking faster, their speed growing to match their excitement

Only the duo don't watch Maggie's movements -don't watch her tension, her shifts- too involved in the moves of her pursuer.

Alex sees it. Alex breaths.

Alex is moving.

Within seconds she's at the bar, squeezing between the two women as her hand wraps securely around the small of Maggie's back.

They share a smile as Maggie's tension is replace by comfort as she leans further into Alex's arm

"Excuse me." Alex rolls her eyes as the voice to her left sounds

"Yes?" Alex asks, eyes meeting the woman in a glare

"We were talking."

"Well thank you for keeping my girlfriend company, but I think she's in good hands now." Alex grinds out, arm around Maggie's waist tightening slightly

A huff is her reply. "Sure." A few steps, and a 180 turn, "If you ever need better company, you know where to find me, beautiful."

Maggie shakes her head as she moves to turn back to the bar. "Thanks for-"

A fierce kiss silences her comment. Hands making their way to Alex's hips, Maggie pulls her closer as the kiss tappers.

"What was that for?" Maggie asks softly as her hand comes up to brush back a piece of hair from Alex's face

"I'm tired of hiding."

Maggie nods, smile spreading on to her face to match the one adorning her girlfriend's. This time Maggie's pulling her into a much-needed kiss, as the bar continues as if nothing had changed.

Well most of the bar.

Across the room, Winn and Kara's eyes are painfully wide.  
"Uh…. I don't think your sister needs any help, Kar."


End file.
